


Angel of Mercy

by Pennylane1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennylane1982/pseuds/Pennylane1982





	Angel of Mercy

Angel of Mercy

I have met some extraordinary people over the years but Catalina stands out. I first realised her true character in 2006 when my dad was possessed by Azazel. I can still hear the screams.

Screams of agony filled the cabin as Catalina fought the pain ripping through her. She met Dean’s terrified gaze, he struggled to reach his best friend but couldn’t move. “Dad please!” Sam’s cries merged with Dean’s.   
John faced Dean, his eyes were now completely yellow as he laughed. “This is justice boy. You killed my daughter,”   
“What? Meg?” Dean continued to fight to free himself from Azazel’s hold on him.  
“Yes,” John turned to Catalina, clenching one fist. She screamed shrilly as she felt her liver contract.   
“You want to hurt somebody, hurt me!!” Dean snapped, redoubling his efforts to get over to her “She has nothing to do with this,”  
“Oh I’m gonna hurt you all right.” John informed him with a smile. He clenched his other hand, making Dean double over as a horrific pain gripped hold of him, while Azazel squeezed a nerve in his brain, sickness exploding through his system. “But I’m not gonna kill you.” The pain retracted as John relaxed his fist, “You care about sweet little Cat. It’s written all over you, no matter how much you try to hide it. So I’m gonna kill her.” He increased the pressure on her, making blood pour from her lips.   
“John please,” her gurgled plea was drowned by Dean shouting “Dad, don’t you let it kill her! PLEASE!!!” Her head hung forward, blood still seeping onto the floor as she passed out.   
His son’s words made John fight the demon harder. His eyes returned to normal, and the boys dropped, free from Azazel. Dean made for Catalina, lifting her head gently. He gasped at the sight, blood streaked her cheeks and chin, her eyes glassy. “Oh god. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” His fear was palpable in every inch of him.  
“Where…where’s John?” she choked out.   
“He’s back.” He assured her.  
“Go check on him.” She urged, knowing he needed to be sure that his dad was normal again. Her voice was filled with concern, not a trace of anger, the realisation surprised Sam. “Check on your dad,”  
Dean turned to see Sam had grabbed the Colt. The younger Winchester’s hands shook as he held the gun on their dad. John gasped, “He’s still in me Sammy. I can feel him, you gotta shoot me.”   
Sam’s gaze flickered over the others, lingering on Catalina and his dad. “Don’t Sammy,” Dean pleaded.   
“Shoot me!” John’s face beaded with sweat as he held onto himself, while Azazel tried to reassert control.   
“Don’t do it Sam.” Catalina could still taste the metallic tang of her blood on her tongue as she spoke.   
“Shoot me in the heart son!!” John’s voice trembled, even as he gave the command. Sam shifted his arm, shooting his father in the leg. The action made his dad scream in pain, clouds of black smoke poured from his mouth as the demon escaped.


End file.
